


Love at Sunset

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: After a huge beach party on Olkarion, Ulaz wants nothing more but to unwind and go to bed, but Thace can’t keep his hands off him. The sunset provides the perfect romantic atmosphere to smother Ulaz with some affection and get in one last slow dance before bedtime.





	Love at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> _my piece for the Thulaz Zine: The Fight We Take_   
>  _collaboration with[pink-contrail](https://pink-contrail.tumblr.com/) who supplied beautiful [artwork](https://pink-contrail.tumblr.com/post/182838039825/the-wait-is-finally-over-this-is-my-piece-for-the)_

Olkarion turned into the go-to retirement planet for the Blade of Marmora when the empire was defeated. Many enjoyed the vast amount of variety in their environments, and for top ranked Blades like Thace and Ulaz, the beautiful soft, sandy beaches, accompanied by the lush green forest were calling to them. They mostly used this as an advantage to acquire large amounts of sun to bath in. The natural warmth did wonders for their fur and sore muscles. 

The celebration was almost over. Allura's voice was almost gone from being behind the mic the entire day, Antok and Shiro were already plastered while Kolivan was on the verge of being tipsy. Thace would enjoy seeing more of Kolivan letting loose and having fun, but Ulaz called for him. He was right, they should get back and finally get some rest.

Giving their farewells, Thace ran ahead of Ulaz, down the length of the sandy beach. Thace had a happy spring in his step as they traveled the thin strip of beach together to the small curved opening by the rocks where the forest floor reached the soft sand. A small cottage-like home, comfortable enough for at least two adult Galra, rested at the bank.

“Does this seem real to you yet, Ulaz?” Thace suddenly piped up, glancing back to his mate, who was only a few steps behind. “It’s a little hard to believe but...we’re living in this historical moment.”

At the sudden question, Ulaz’s ears perked up before his eyes met Thace’s own. He watched with fondness as Thace happily walk across the dusty brown sand. The sun’s dimming light made him look extra playful, especially when he kicked up some sand. “I’m relieved, but I doubt we’ll get accustomed so quickly. Though the thought eases my mind.” When Thace stopped playing around, Ulaz caught up in a couple of strides. He reached out and took Thace’s hand, twining their fingers before they continued on their way together.

“It's a lot of emotions at once, that’s for sure,” Thace sighed before reaching out to open the door for Ulaz when they reached the small porch. His grin came back, exposing his large set of fangs. “Mates first,” he purred. 

Ulaz found himself chuckling, giving Thace’s shoulder a little pat as thanks before letting go of his hand to step inside, Thace close behind. Ulaz immediately went to the bedroom to get out of his suit. After a long day of partying, silk was clinging to his matted fur and it was becoming uncomfortable as he moved.

It had been a long discussion explaining to Thace earlier today, as to why exactly they needed to dress up so formally for this event. Ulaz declared how it was about time they wore something stylish for once, now that the Blade uniforms really didn’t have a use for everyday attire. 

Ulaz let the light, silk fabric of his dress shirt slip off his shoulders and onto the floor without a care. He then bent down to search the dresser for some pajamas to slip on, but the feeling of strong arms slipping around his naked waist stopped him.

Humming, Ulaz rested one hand on top of were the others arms connected at his stomach. Giving the hands a gentle squeeze before slowly straightening up. He glanced from the corner of his eyes, just barely turning his head to see Thace clearly enough. 

“Why must you do this.” he sighed, patting the hands before forcing them away so he could snag his pajamas, as well as Thace’s and holding them out.

Thace pouted and took the clothing, shuffling a few steps away and beginning to change. “I just love holding you in my arms. Now that I know you don’t have to leave me at any given moment.”

“Well, you can wait till I’m done changing to hug me again.” Ulaz huffed softly, playfully glaring over at the other. Thace just grinned and shrugged after he got his pants tied around his waist. “It’s not my fault you’re taking so long to put on your pajamas, I’m already set to go to bed.” quickly sliding on his robe, which loosely framed his broad shoulders, flowing nicely against his sides, Thace motioned towards his body to further prove his point before finishing tying the cord to close most of the robe around his body; leaving his chest exposed just for Ulaz.

Ulaz rolled his eyes and laughed a little before finally starting to take off his pants. Replacing them with the soft, green and tanned wool pajama bottoms. Just as he was getting them past his knees, his arm was snagged and suddenly his back was pressed up against a warm, fluffy chest. It took a moment with Ulaz stumbling backwards to fully pull up his pants and tie them decently enough that they wouldn’t slip off. 

“Thace!” he shrieked. Awkwardly reaching behind to place a hand on the other’s chest to stabilize himself, looking up with narrowed eyes as he turned to fully face the Galra responsible.

Thace just laughed in response. Hands traveling down to rest over Ulaz’s hips, pressing him up against his body before dragging him into a slow waltz. He didn’t say anything, gazing down into Ulaz’s matching yellow eyes with a bright grin.

The soft golden glow from the sunset shining through their window, showcasing the beach, illuminated them both. Ulaz couldn’t help but melt. All the annoyance he had washing away when he relaxed and started to follow along. His ears slightly pressing back contently against his head when he returned the fangy grin with a fond smile of his own.

The two slowly danced together, Ulaz’s hands moving to wrap around Thace’s neck. They dug passed the fabric of Thace’s robe and massaged the fur on his neck, driving a purr out of Thace instantly. Their bare feet dragging against the cool wooden floor. Claws sometimes gracing against the others foot when they spun together.

As they danced for a few more seconds, Ulaz started to hum a melody both had heard maybe a million times. It was a romantic song they’ve come across, and one they deeply loved listening to when they were together in blissful moments just like this one. 

As he hummed, Thace picked up the tempo just a smig, giving Ulaz a little twirl before pulling him right back. Ulaz had to stop humming to release a sound of glee. 

Their bright grins wouldn’t wash away. 

“Why must you be so romantic… dragging me into these sudden moments like it’s so casual,” Ulaz muttered, pressing his body closer. They were chest to chest, so he could lazily press his forehead into Thace's crest, lightly nuzzling the long, dark purple fur. 

Thace slid his arms up to fully wrap around his mate’s waist. The dancing coming to a brief stop as they took in this moment. Thace didn’t need Ulaz staring back at him, he could feel the pleased smile on his ear. “Because every moment with you, it’s like I’m falling in love with you all over again…” he whispered in return. Pressing his lips against Ulaz’s jawline. 

His lips lingered briefly before both of them pulled away from each other to gaze at one another. Basking in each other’s image.

Ulaz was purring, hands moving down to Thace’s chest to knead his claws against the thick fur, and Thace gazed over Ulaz like he was lovestrucked at getting to look at something so beautiful. 

“T-Thace...” Ulaz murmured, lavender cheeks turning a slightly darker color from the confession. “I thought I was the straightforward one…” Biting his lower lip, he couldn’t help but start to laugh. Thace following with his own chuckling. “You silly man,” Ulaz added softly. 

“I guess you just bring it out of me, my dear…” 

Just nodding in response, Ulaz looked over towards their bed which was a little small for their size, before lightly tugging at Thace's arms, bringing him over to the mattress and pushing them down with a sweet coo. 

Already he was curling up against Thace’s side, head right above his chest to listen to his beating heart. “Now, let’s go to bed. Today was exhausting; my feet are killing me,” he grumbled.

Thace chuckled and rested a hand on Ulaz’s crest. Lightly running his claws through Ulaz’s white head fur, getting out any knots, and hoping it would lull him into a peaceful slumber. 

Ulaz’s eyes began to grow heavy, hand lazily resting over Thace’s abdomen. “Hey Thace?” 

“Hm?”

“I love you more and more each passing day,” he whispered, half asleep.

Thace purred softly, placing a sweet kiss to Ulaz’s temple. “I love you too. Now sweet dreams, my love.” 

Those were the last words Ulaz heard before falling fast asleep, arms tightening slightly around Thace’s body as he nuzzled against his fluffy chest with a tiny smile. Only faintly feeling the bed sheet being pulled over them by his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
